Cartoon All-Star Smackdown/Mike Wazoski Profile
"I'm in this one, I'm in this one!" :—Mike Wazoski Mike Wazoski is the main detourgonist in Monster's Inc, then Protagonist in Monster's University and a playable character in Cartoon All-Star Smackdown. Arcade Opening Rival Name: TBA Reason: TBA Easter Egg: 'TBA Ending Movest Normal Attacks *Normal-Slap *Side (while dashing)-Slide *Side-Faster Slap *Up-Up Kick *Down-Down Kick Charge Attacks *Side (smash)-Hit N' Slap *Up (smash)-Headbutt *Down (smash)-Ground Pound Aireal Attacks *Normal-Flip *Forward-Right Kick *Backward-Left Kick *Up-Pillow Whack *Down-Downwards Slap Special Moves *Normal - Monster Roar *Side - Ball Roll *Up - Air Jump *Down - Getter Super Attacks *Spatula of Truth (Level 1): Mike summons a spatula from Disney Infinity causing 1 player to get KOed. *Get those Cans! (Level 2): Mike tosses Laugh Cans at oppents for 15 seconds and whoever gets hit by a Can, your KOed. *Burp King (Level 3): The cinematic starts with Mike tossing a Microphone into his mouth and waits for a couple of seconds. After the cinematic footage, Mike has unleashed a succesful loud burp that could KO everyone. Quotes *'When Selected: **"I'm in this one, I'm in this one!" **"Time to see who's the real monster around here." **"Some of my foes are humans but I could make them Laugh." *'Pre-match:' **"Mike Wazoski, Is ready to brawl!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Say, what's this?" **"This could make those kids laugh." **"Wonder if the CDA forgot this..." *'Using Burp King:' **"Wonder what this does....." *'Sucessful KO:' **"I hope that hurt lessit boy!" **"You call yourself a Monster?" **"And he is OUTTA HERE!" *'Respawn:' **"Looks like we caught the express lane." **"Hurry up, keep moving!" **"I'm glad I came back." Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'I'm in this one: '''Mike dashes in and says in a excited way "I'm in this one, I'm in this one!" *'Morning!: Mike walks up to the screen and says "Morning!" *'''Get to Work: Mike puts on his blue hard hat and says "Let's get to work." *'A new Scarefloor?: '''Mike looks around. Winning Screen *'Fastest One: Mike says "I was the fastest one out there!" *'On a roll!: '''Mike does a pose and says "I'm on a Roll!" *'At Least we had some laugh: Mike walks while saying "At least we had some laughs." *'Disco Balled: '''Other monsters dance while Mike is the disco ball. Losing Screen *If using '''I'm in this one': Mike falls down. *If using''' Morning': Mike says "What a creep". *If using '''Get to Work': Mike says "Those things were killing machines!" *If using A new Scarefloor?: Mike raises his arm looking annoyed. Taunts *'So help me.: '''Mike dances while saying "Put that thing back where it came from or so help me.....So help me, So help me, and cut!". *'Let's talk, Slang!: 'Mike says "Let's talk, Slang!" *'Very Funny, Fighters!: '''Mike says "Very funny, fighters!". Costume Scare Assaisnt Mike's default apperance in the movies. *Default color: Green *Blue *Purple *Pink Leatherman Jacket Mike with a leatherman jacket on one of the posters of Monsters University, can be unlocked by playing 5 matches with Mike. *Default color: Green with Blue Jacket *Blue with Green Jacket *Purple with Pink Jacket *Pink with Purple Jacket Diver Mike stuff wore when he was facing boo in his apartment. Works as a DLC Costume. *Default color: Green *Blue *Purple *Pink Buddy Little Mikey Little Mikey can be unlocked by playing 3 matches with Mike Category:Characters Category:Random Category:Cartoon All-Star Smackdown